Life doesn't turn out how you think it does
by IWriteAlot
Summary: They all missed him, loved him. They all lost something that day *Takes place in the beginning of season 3; with the introduction of Joe earlier than on the show, and the S2 Storyline of Sam's sexuality is brought back* Self harm, drugs, suicide and abuse is heavily used in this story.


April 7th. It was senior year for most of his friends, but for him, it was his last day. After that, the hallways went silent for weeks. No one had fun, or smiled anymore. That hallway, was unused. The smell of blood was always lingering in that hallway, no matter how many times the school had it repainted or retiled.

Rachel rarely wanted solos anymore. All she did was sing the background oohs and ahhs. She lost her will to be the best. She stopped eating, stopped talking. Life wasn't about reindeer sweaters and stockings anymore. All Rachel knew was silence.

Finn had gone off the deep end. He quit New Directions, quit football and rarely went out anymore. His grades slipped, he dropped out of school, and then when he walked onto that bridge, he slipped too.

Quinn, again was an emotional wreck. Not like before, where she went crazy. All she did was cry now. She was the one who found his body. Mr. Schue found her against the wall, hyperventilating and crying in the fetal position. She was hospitalized for days, and now all she knew was the numbing from the medication, and the warm pajamas of the hospital.

Puck didn't play guitar anymore, he didn't play football anymore. He got rid of his mohawk, and stopped bullying. I guess you can say he was the only one that got something positive from the ordeal, but on the inside he was dead. He was ashamed of himself, of the person he became.

Santana wouldn't believe it at first. She couldn't. She knew people disliked him, but what they did to him, was horrible. At first she was angry, and Brittany was the only one that could calm her down. She hated herself. She could never tell Brittany her true feelings for her, and Brittany moved on. She never gave herself respect. She let guys use her for sex, and she got paid for it. The only thing she felt comfort in anymore was the needle piercing her skin.

Brittany wasn't the smartest person, she knew that. Everyone has called her that, except for him. He was the only one, besides Santana and Quinn, that had the most confidence in her. After what happened, Santana and Quinn went off the deep end, and Brittany was alone. Her grades went down again, and she failed senior year. The only reason she did the Cheerios anymore was for Becky, but other than that she didn't find joy in it anymore. She was the joke of the school. Miss. Sylvester wasn't even the coach anymore. She finally graduated, only because the school had to pass her. She was lost, confused. She couldn't leave Ohio. She had no one and no where to go.

Mercedes tried to act happy. She tried for everyone to seem like everything was okay. She visited Quinn, sang with Rachel, and even helped Brittany with studying. But none of them wanted her help. She lost all of her friends, and she was again at the bottom of the food chain, alone. She hated being alone more than anything. Senior year ended, she didn't keep in contact with anyone. She moved on, leaving her whole life behind.

Sam lost a part of him that day. He always knew who he was, and he was ashamed of it. He his his sexuality, and he was the only one he ever told. He forgot about his past life. He wanted Rachel to sing something. anything. No one sang, just sat there during all the practices. Drinking in his office alone, wondering what he could have done different. The summer after senior year, he went to New York City, like he would of wanted, for modeling. The career consumed him, and so did drugs and bulimia. 5 years later, he was found dead in a hotel bathroom.

Tina cried, but no one expected anything else. She went to religiously, twice a week. She wasn't much help, all she did was clean and clean. She stopped taking her medication, lost Will, and went off the deep end. Tina just wanted someone to listen to her.. She didn't care who it was. Graduation passed, and no one cared. Its seems like the only one that listened to her was her blade.

Artie went back to glee club everyday. No matter what, he always showed up. Thats all he had. Everyone was at glee club in the beginning, then people started dropping it. First Blaine, then Quinn, then Finn, then Santana, Sugar, Puck, Brittany, Mike, Rachel, Joe, Tina, Sam, Mercedes, and then he was alone. He never left Lima. He was stuck there.

Mike never stopped dancing. He couldn't it was the only thing he knew. Unfortunately, he also knew the bottle. He got into a great college on a scholarship, but lost it in a drunken bar brawl. He had it all, and lost it.

All Joe did was pray. Pray for something. Forgiveness, bringing him back, death.

Sugar was still Sugar. She wanted to act like nothing happened. She was still snobby and thought she was the best. But it was all a cover up. In reality she had no clue what the hell she was doing. She was lost. No friends. No future.

Blaine lost Kurt. His best friend, boyfriend, soulmate. He was dead inside. He didn't know what to feel. Kurt was the only kid he actually loved. He completed him. He couldn't go to school. He couldn't eat. All he did was lay in bed and cry. People came, and tried to help and he acted okay for them, but on the inside he was empty. Senior year came and went, NYADA came and went. He got with another guy, married and had a life. But he never, ever forgot about Kurt.


End file.
